


What I Really Really Want

by lesbianfarmwife



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Dry Humping, F/F, Fisting, Mommy Issues, Toppy Tahani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianfarmwife/pseuds/lesbianfarmwife
Summary: “Oh, come now,” says Tahani. “You may have feelings for Chidi, but you've certainly made your attraction to me clear on more than one occasion. And now that Jason and I are no longer together…” She leans forward. Her lips look very, very soft, and Eleanor’s stomach is in knots for some reason. “What say, Eleanor? One good shag before we depart for an eternity of misery and torture?”Set at the very beginning of S2E12.





	What I Really Really Want

“Man,” says Eleanor. “You have made so much progress! I’m proud of you, hot stuff.”

“Whatever progress I have made,” Tahani replies, “it’s because you and I have become mates. That’s British for friends.”

“I know,” says Eleanor. She leans her head on Tahani’s shoulder, and Tahani leans back on her. Her shoulders are so broad, Eleanor thinks happily. And she always smells like--like gardenia or something. Eleanor isn't totally sure what a gardenia even is, but it sounds classy and delicate and kind of powerful--the kind of word Tahani would smell like.

Tahani’s hand is resting on the sofa, in between their two bodies. She’s doing a kind of windshield-wiper thing with her fingers, absently moving them back and forth as she stares into space--probably preoccupied with whatever off-season Alpine chateau she’ll be condemned to in the Bad Place. Her fingers brush the outside of Eleanor’s thigh as she moves them back and forth, back and forth. It’s actually kind of a nice feeling. Soothing. When Eleanor was really little, on the nights when her mom wasn't too drunk to put her to bed, she would do a similar thing. Eleanor would snuggle into her mom’s arms while she watched Wheel of Fortune, the blue light from the TV lighting up the dark room and her mom's fingers gently stroking Eleanor’s cheek or arm or shoulder, the soft insistent motion reassuring her that somebody was there, that everything was okay.

Tahani looks like she could use a little reassurance right now, though there’s not much Eleanor can truthfully say. But on impulse she reaches down and tangles her fingers with Tahani’s, gives her hand a firm squeeze. “Hey. Hot giraffe doofus. Come back to me.”

Tahani gives herself a little shake and refocuses her eyes. “Sorry,” she says. “It’s just…” She gestures with her free hand at the cold marble antechamber where they’re waiting as Michael and the Judge battle over their immortal fates. “Everything.”

“Yeah,” says Eleanor. “It’s a lot to take in. Honestly, I’m just trying not to think about what’s gonna happen after we leave here.”

“I wish I could stop thinking about it,” Tahani says. “My nerves haven’t been so terribly jangled since the 2004 Gala to Stop the Extinction of the New Caledonian Owlet Nightjar. If only there was something I could do to quiet them.”

Eleanor gives an _mmm_ of assent and squeezes Tahani’s hand again. Tahani squeezes back, and Eleanor looks up and into her wide, sparkling eyes, framed by stupidly long lashes that radiate out like the petals of a dark sunflower.

Tahani raises one eyebrow.

“No _way_ ,” says Eleanor.

“Oh, come now,” says Tahani. “You may have feelings for Chidi, but you've certainly made your attraction to me clear on more than one occasion. And now that Jason and I are no longer together…” She leans forward. Her lips look very, very soft, and Eleanor’s stomach is in knots for some reason. “What say, Eleanor? One good shag before we depart for an eternity of misery and torture?”

“But--here?” Eleanor says, when she regains the ability to say anything at all. “I mean, I completely get you wanting to get a piece of this hot bod while you still can. No questions there. But the others could come back in whenever. And I never thought you’d be the kind of girl to fuck in what is pretty much a _waiting room_.”

“I admit it is somewhat _declassé_ ,” says Tahani with a skeptical glance at their surroundings. “But I wouldn't worry about the others. Michael’s busy arguing with the judge, Jason and Janet are saying their goodbyes, and Chidi’s lying down with a stomach ache. Lacking in comfort as it may be, we have this place--” she leans forward a little more so that their mouths are just an inch apart, puts her hands at the top of Eleanor’s thighs and _presses_ “--completely to ourselves.”

This close up, Tahani’s hair smells really good and fuck, that dress is cleavagey. Eleanor closes the gap between their mouths and kisses her, slipping her tongue out experimentally and digging her fingers into Tahani’s upper arms as Tahani’s answering tongue sends a prickle of electricity through her, ending with a throb in her clit. Tahani’s lips are petal-soft but she kisses hard, no-nonsense kissing that devours what it wants. She sucks Eleanor’s lower lip firmly between her teeth and swipes her tongue over it, making Eleanor’s clit throb again. Eleanor makes a noise of approval in the back of her throat and Tahani bites her, hard. Eleanor yelps, in surprise as much as pain, but her nipples are stiffening under her T-shirt and fuck, she is totally getting wet.

Tahani clambers into her lap and straddles her, her knees pressed against Eleanor’s hips and her soft breasts dangerously close to Eleanor’s face. Eleanor restrains herself from shoving her head in them, but then it’s okay because Tahani is planting fluttery kisses along her neck and her strong thighs are sliding against Eleanor’s lap, and Eleanor rolls her hips up into Tahani’s again and again, hoping Tahani can tell how good she’s making her feel. “Do you like that, darling?” Tahani breathes, and when Eleanor nods Tahani sucks hard at her collarbone, digging in her perfect teeth. Eleanor moans with the pain and pleasure. That’ll leave a mark, she thinks, and for some reason the thought of the shape of Tahani’s mouth pressed into her skin makes her clit throb again.

So far her hands have lingered at Tahani’s gorgeous, ample hips, but now she moves them upward, exploring. The smooth skin of Tahani’s breasts is as soft as she had imagined, and when she cups them in her hands and squeezes Tahani hums with pleasure and rocks her body forward a little, hips grinding into Eleanor’s.

“Here,” says Eleanor. “Can I--” She tugs at the neckline of Tahani’s dress, impatient to get her mouth all over that expanse of soft skin, wanting to hear more of Tahani’s sounds. But she can’t manage to pull the dress down, and Tahani tut-tuts and scoots off her lap to stand. Eleanor’s initial wild disappointment quickly subsides as Tahani reaches around to undo the zip of her own dress, letting it fall at her feet; her lacy bra follows it, and suddenly Eleanor doesn’t know where to look, as all five feet eleven of Tahani Al-Jamil’s naked body is suddenly in front of her. She fumbles her jeans off and Tahani settles herself back in Eleanor’s lap. Fuck, her cunt is so close now, separated only from Eleanor by Tahani’s panties, Eleanor wonders if they would be wet if she touched them--but then Tahani slides her hands up Eleanor’s sides to pinch and roll her nipples, making Eleanor gasp and buck under her, and says, “Come, darling. Focus.”

With some difficulty, Eleanor focuses. She dips her head to mouth over Tahani’s breasts, runs her tongue over one perfect dark nipple and then sucks it into her mouth, working it with lips and tongue as Tahani’s noises of ecstasy increase. She’s riding Eleanor hard, straddling one of her thighs and yes, she’s wet--Eleanor can feel it against her leg, through Tahani’s panties as Tahani grinds her clit against her, one hand still working Eleanor’s nipple and the other tangled hard in Eleanor’s hair. Her thighs squeeze hard around Eleanor’s hips, and spasms shake her body as she comes with a cry.

Eleanor removes her face from Tahani’s cleavage, which is now glistening faintly with sweat. Tahani’s flushed and her hair is sticking to her face, but she looks as gorgeous as ever--even more beautiful, Eleanor thinks, now that she actually looks relaxed for once. She closes her eyes like a satisfied cat and slides out of Eleanor’s lap to rest beside her on the couch.

For a moment, Eleanor is content just to sit and drink in the sight of her--Tahani al-Jamil, mostly naked, sated and sweaty next to her. But then the throbbing in her clit reasserts itself and she decides she’ll get a head start while Tahani comes around. She wriggles out of her cotton bikini briefs and slips a finger inside herself. She’s really wet. She pulls the finger out and rubs her clit in a slow circle, unable to restrain a low hum of pleasure.

Tahani’s dark eyelashes flutter open at the sound, and she gives Eleanor a look somewhere in between amused and annoyed. “Impatient,” she says, scoldingly, and sits up abruptly. “Stop that.”

Eleanor stops. Tahani climbs into her lap again, this time pressing her shoulders to make her lie down flat. Eleanor obliges, enjoying the view of Tahani’s breasts from underneath.

“ _So_ impatient,” Tahani says, pushing Eleanor’s T-shirt and bra up to expose her nipples. She pinches one in each hand and Eleanor shudders, arching her back. “I want to make you feel good, darling,” Tahani says, and her voice reminds Eleanor of coffee, of smoke. “Let me hear how good this feels.” Eleanor moans obligingly and Tahani squeezes her nipples harder, making Eleanor’s cunt spasm. “Good girl. Very good girl.”

Tahani reaches one hand behind her and trails it up Eleanor’s inner thighs, her fingertips catching the wetness between Eleanor’s cunt lips. “My goodness,” says Tahani, sounding pleased. She slides down to sit between Eleanor’s knees and Eleanor is suddenly aware of how disheveled she must look, turned on and desperate, shirt and bra pushed up around her shoulders and God knows what going on with her hair. But Tahani slides her long, strong fingers over Eleanor’s thighs, squeezes just so, rubs her thumb over Eleanor’s clit oh-so-lightly, making Eleanor shiver and squirm.

“You want this so badly, my darling,” Tahani says. “You’ve been craving me for such a terribly long time.” Eleanor manages a weak nod and Tahani grins. She reminds Eleanor of a panther, somehow--no, a very pampered but deadly housecat. “You want to feel my fingers inside you, _fucking_ you, isn’t that right? Isn’t that what you want, darling?”

“Yes,” Eleanor gasps, and then Tahani raises her right hand and brings it down _hard_ , open-palm, on Eleanor’s bare thigh. Eleanor yelps from the sting, feeling the blood rush to her face, and Tahani looks worried for a moment. “Was that all right?”

“Yeah,” Eleanor says, her mouth suddenly very dry. “Um. Again, please.”

Tahani grins and slaps her again, in the spot still red and tender from the first time, and Eleanor makes a ragged animal groan that softens into a whimper when Tahani bends her head to kiss and lick at the place she just struck. “Good girl,” she says from between Eleanor’s thighs. Her mouth is so close to Eleanor’s cunt right now, and the thought of those lips wrapped around Eleanor’s clit, sucking her, tasting her, makes Eleanor feel like her brain is about to short-circuit.

“What do you want, darling?” asks Tahani, her fingers tracing circles on Eleanor’s still-smarting thigh. “I want to make you feel good. Tell me.”

Eleanor shuts her eyes, trying to access the speech center of her brain. “Um. I want--please, please fuck me. Or use your mouth, or--anything you want. Please.” She swallows, takes a breath, and manages it: “Mommy.”

She opens her eyes. Tahani is staring at her, and for a moment Eleanor’s lungs collapse in on themselves in shame as she waits for her to run away screaming. But then, instead, she smiles--a slow wicked smile, and then smacks Eleanor’s thigh so hard that tears spring to her eyes.

“Of course, darling,” Tahani says slowly, her fingers inching up Eleanor’s thigh. “Mommy’s going to give you exactly what you need. Mommy’s going to take such”--she slips two fingers inside, curling them hard against the inner wall, and Eleanor bucks-- “good care of you.”

She rocks her hand slowly into Eleanor, teasing at the g-spot, until Eleanor chokes out “More, Mommy, please,” and she adds a third and then a fourth finger. Eleanor’s so wet that four fingers is no trouble at all, but when Tahani’s thumb slips off her clit to push gently at her entrance, she freezes.

“It’s all right, darling,” says Tahani soothingly. “Mommy’s right here. Let me fill you up, darling--I just want to see you take all of me that I can give. Can you take it, baby?”

Eleanor relaxes and nods, moaning as Tahani firmly presses the whole of her hand into Eleanor’s cunt. She’s too wet and stimulated and dizzy to be sure of the specifics of what’s going on--there’s a bigger part of Tahani’s hand that hurts just right and makes Eleanor whine like a trapped animal as Tahani works it inside--but when Tahani is buried in her up to the wrist she can’t believe how full she feels. Tahani rocks gently inside her, every tiny movement making her thrill and spasm. She’s so close to coming, feels herself rocking on the edge as Tahani fucks her slow and deep and hard. After a minute Tahani bends her head to lap and suck at Eleanor’s clit and Eleanor wails, wrapping her legs around Tahani’s broad shoulders and chanting “Please Mommy, please Mommy, _please_ ” as she comes hard around Tahani’s hand, her wetness running down Tahani’s wrist and arm.

Afterwords, Eleanor lies on the couch feeling as if her bones have turned to jelly, while Tahani gently extricates her hand and wipes it off on some tissues from her dress pocket. Then Tahani snuggles up next to her, wrapping her arms around Eleanor’s waist so that Eleanor can nestle her head into Tahani’s shoulder.

“That was, um.” Eleanor attempts, her face still burning a little. “Just--thank you, I guess. That was amazing. And thanks for not laughing at me or freaking out or anything, with the, um--the thing.”

“I would never laugh at you,” Tahani says. “And I should thank you, really. While we were making love I didn’t once think about the eternity of torment that awaits both of us.”

“Yeah,” says Eleanor, feeling suddenly cold. She rubs her thumb over Tahani’s shoulder, back and forth, back and forth. “It’s gonna be okay,” she says as confidently as she can. “I’m right here.”


End file.
